


Unequivocal

by severalsmallbeans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Feelings Realization, First Love, Getting Together, M/M, Single celled organisms, Studying, Technically slow burn but only because I'm releasing slowly, getting caught in the rain, the fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severalsmallbeans/pseuds/severalsmallbeans
Summary: You could say they're both looking for someone who understands them, but there are a few things they'll need to understand about themselves first...A canon-compliant doujin set during the Tokyo Training Camp Arc, with per-chapter reading notes to show where pages slot in to the manga.





	1. Chapter 01 Pages 01-04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to view all the pages at once, for easy scrolling, select the option for "entire work"
> 
> This part is set immediately following the fight in Chapter 82: Rupture.

 

 


	2. Pages 05-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is set before the test taken at the end of Chapter 77: Confronting the Champion.


	3. Pages 14-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is set before the test taken at the end of Chapter 77: Confronting the Champion.


	4. Pages 21-26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is set during Chapter 78: Let's Go To Tokyo!! For Real!! and immediately following the fight in Chapter 82: Rupture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final part of Chapter one! The next chapter should begin updating on the first Sunday of January, and then it'll be monthly updates until then! I'm so excited to have finally gotten here!!!


	5. Chapter 02 Pages 01-04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is set during Chapter 84: New Evolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so pumped to have chapter 2 out to you guys! It took me so long to reach a point where I could comfortably set a release schedule for this, but I'm happy to say that I will be updating on the first Sunday of the month for the forseable future!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on other sites, to see WIPs or read pages before they update publicly, check out the links [here](https://severalsmallbeans.carrd.co/)


	6. Pages 05-08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is set during Chapter 84: New Evolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to follow me on other sites, to see WIPs or read pages before they update publicly, check out the links [here](https://severalsmallbeans.carrd.co/)


	7. Pages 9-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is set during Chapter 84: New Evolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Unequivocal update I'm making from the road, as I'm currently traveling across Japan! Hopefully this all goes smoothly, I'll be continuing to post updates monthly as I'm traveling & studying this year.
> 
> Also, to everyone who commented last time I'm so sorry I forgot to reply! I had "just-quit-work-need-to-pack-and-get-my-flight" brain and completely forgot T^T it makes me super duper happy whenever people comment, so thank you!!!
> 
> ( Also I've been viewing this on a screen with a much higher resolution than my usual screen, and the posts seem sort of blurry. If anyone else has noticed please let me know and I'll see what I can do to fix it! )
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on other sites, to see WIPs or read pages before they update publicly, check out the links [here](https://severalsmallbeans.carrd.co/)


	8. Pages 13-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is set during Chapter 84: New Evolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was sketched at home, but inked entirely while sitting in the common room of my very comfy Japanese hostel! I was kind of embarrassed to work like that in a public space, but it ended up being such a good conversation starter for people I met. Though, I must admit, I quickly scooched over to my non-fan work as soon as they wanted to read it...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part! I try to keep a buffer of a few chapters so I'm currently working on what I hope is the final part of this chapter and I'm just SO excited to get it all out there! If I could gun through all the planned chapters in a month I absolutely would, but then my hands would fall off, which would be upsetting.
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on other sites, to see WIPs or read pages before they update publicly, check out the links [here](https://severalsmallbeans.carrd.co/)


	9. Pages 18-22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is set during Chapter 84: New Evolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first sighting of dream-Kageyama, and hopefully the last, his open friendly innocence gives me the willies. Where's my grumpy frowny Kags? On the other hand this update has some of my FAVOURITE most precious Hinata panels!
> 
> This is the second last update for this chapter, the final update is twice as long and you can read it via the link below!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on other sites, to see WIPs or read pages before they update publicly, check out the links [here](https://severalsmallbeans.carrd.co/)


	10. Pages 23-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is set during Chapter 84: New Evolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the chapter! I hope everyone enjoys where we've ended up! The last few pages are one of those scenes that's been in my head since I started writing Unequivocal, and I loosely hinted at what would happen in the cover image for chapter 2.
> 
> There will be a one month break, and the first part of chapter 3 will be out in the first week of August, although you can read it a month early via the links below.
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on other sites, to see WIPs or read pages before they update publicly, check out the links [here](https://severalsmallbeans.carrd.co/)


	11. Chapter 03 Page 01-04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is set during Chapter 84: New Evolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I'm so happy to be working on Chapter 3, aka Kageyama's-No-Good-Very-Bad-Kind-of-Rough-Day. Poor boy. 
> 
> I made some slightly stylistic changes between Chapters 2 and 3, I don't think they're super obvious but it makes the production process MUCH more streamlined!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on other sites, to see WIPs or read pages before they update publicly, check out the links [here](https://severalsmallbeans.carrd.co/)


End file.
